Sisters' Nightmare
by Akiha21
Summary: Elsa and Anna have nightmares ever since Anna was frozen solid in the incident 3 weeks ago. Anna goes to Elsa to find comfort. The two sisters start to mend their relationship bit by bit.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Just to clarify a few things about this, this is NOT meant to be an Elsanna fanfic chapter, but I do realize I may have stretched it a bit too much for it not to be, but just so you know, again, I repeat, this is NOT meant to be an Elsanna fanfic chapter, but if this stuff floats your boat, go ahead, no one's stopping you. In fact, I will be publishing a chapter regarding Elsa's sexual orientation. So just enjoy, and please, no flames :3

* * *

"Elsa!" I yelled. Hard. This blizzard was stronger than the one 3 weeks ago. The fjord had frozen over again, and I was fighting against the wind to find my sister. "Elsa!" I called. What could have happened to have made Elsa create a blizzard this strong? I heard a whisper. A small one. I could have missed it if I wasn't paying attention. "...na" From my left. I turned and sprinted towards the soft voice. It was Elsa, no doubt. "A...a" She whispered again. "Elsa! I'm coming!" How could I hear her voice over the howls of the wind? A figure emerged from the blur of snow and sleet in my eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, slidding on the ice. Elsa stood with her back torwards me. Just standing. It didn't even seem like she was breathing. I heard her voice again, only this time I realized that the voice was not coming from her mouth and into my ears, but rather the voice was transmitting directly towards my head. "Anna." She said again. "...El...sa?" I stared a bit. Was it her? Her hair was in a pitch black braid instead of her usual beautiful platinum blond, and her clothes seemed to be stained with bloody ice. I reached my arm out. It had to be her. Who else could it be? I gripped her shoulder, and everything went still. The sleet and snow stopped in mid-air, the clouds simply refused to continue floating onwards, and a wayward bird trying to find it's way home was stuck in the sky. Slowly, I turned Elsa around. She didn't resist, but kept her face in the same direction. "Elsa, look at me." I said. Her shoulders tensed. A slight pause ensued, but eventually she finally started turning her head toward me. Her face was covered in blood. I let out a terrified gasp, and looked down at her hands. They held an intricate dagger of ice, which pierced her heart. "Elsa, what have you done?!" I whimpered. "I just...wanted to..." My older sister fell to the floor, and started coughing up blood. "P-protect...you.." She finished, by using her mouth this time. She lifted her hand towards me, and I eagerly reached for it, but it was too late. Her last breath had been breathed, and her body laid lifeless and cold on the thick sheet of ice. "NO!" I cried.

I woke with a start.

Gasping for air, I sat up and clutched my blanket for dear life. A few beads of sweat rolled down my face and onto the sheets. My breathing was unsteady and shaky, and the images of the nightmare was still fresh on my mind. "Just a dream..." I pressed my hand against my temple, closed my eyes and breathed. In...out...in...out... I opened my eyes again, feeling just a bit more stable and rested my head back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes once more and tried to shut out the invading images of the nightmare, but they simply refused to leave. What was most scary about that nightmare was that I knew that Elsa would go that far to protect me. I sighed and took my blankets off and climbed out of bed. Silently I tiptoed towards the door and opened it. It gave a slight creak, but surely not enough to wake anybody up. I made my way down the hall to the room which my snow-manipulating sibling laid fast asleep. I approached the door quietly. It was open slightly, and it warmed my heart to see it so, because I was sick and tired of seeing that same door locked and closed for thirteen years. I pushed it open, but just enough so I could slip in. The room cool and was well lit by the light of the full moon which shone through the window. I shut the door behind me and stepped towards the bed where my older sister laid. She was curled into a ball on her right side, and her hair was down, revealing the true length of it. I lifted the sheets off the bed gently and slid into them. "That's surprising." I thought to myself. "Usually she's such a light sleeper." Her back was facing me and rised and fell with her steady breathing. I attempted to fall asleep again, but of course, no such luck. What does a princess have to do to get a good nights sleep around here? Slightly aggravated, I scooted closer towards Elsa and pressed my forehead to the back of her neck and placed my hand on her shoulder to make sure she was always there. Everyone thought that my sister would be cold because she manipulated the cold, but she wasn't. She was warm just like any other human being. Only her hands stayed the temperature of ice. But tha didn't make a difference. My eyelids grew way heavy and I fell asleep almost on the spot.

ELSA

Another nightmare came to me again. My little sister stood before me, still a statue of ice on the frozen fjord. I will never forget that day because of the recurring nightmares and the image had already burned itself into my head. The day she sacrificed her own self for me, the older sister who was responsible for everything that had happened. The older sister who was never there for her little sister when she needed her. At first, I was confused as to why she would give up her life for such a worthless and imcompotent person like me, until she said those 3 words then I realized that the love of sisters would triumph over all, whether it be fear, sadness, anger, or hate. A small creak had come from my door, and the all too familiar footsteps pitter pattered their way over to my bed. I feigned slumber to see what would happen next. A slight ruffle from my blankets, then a body seemed to have crawled in with me. I knew perfectly well who it was, however. A few moments passed, and it seemed the body had fallen asleep, so I started to also, but that was not the case. My little sister scooted closer to me, and I felt her warmth on my back and my neck. Her small tender hand rested on my shoulder, and almost immediately the movement stopped. A light snore emitted from her mouth, and I gave a light chuckle. Typical Anna. Sure that she was fast asleep, I removed her hand from my shoulder and turned to face her, still holding her hand with both of mine. Gently I brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I looked at her face, and noticed the light array of freckles on her cheeks, until her eyebrows started to furrow and her breathing started to go off balanced. A tiny whimper escaped from her mouth and she started to clench her teeth. Mere seconds later she started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly. I sat up quickly, and shook her by the shoulder. "Anna. Anna, wake up!" I shook her again, a little more forcefully this time. She bolted straight up, and looked into my eyes. "Elsa..." Anna whimpered. "Anna, are you alright? What happened?" I put my on her shoulder. "Elsa!" She fell into my arms, letting all her tears out.

ANNA

Soon after I fell asleep another nightmare came. An assassin had managed to slip into the castle unnoticed, and came into the bedroom. He slit Elsa's throat, and escaped through the window. Blood had pooled on the bed from my older sister's body, who once again laid lifeless and cold. I was kneeling next to her, crying over the queen's corpse, just wishing her to be alive again, until I felt something shake my shoulder. I spun around, seeing nothing there, then I heard Elsa call my name. Turning back around to look at the body, I heard her voice again, but it didn't come from the Elsa in my dream. I felt another shake on my shoulder, and I snapped back to reality.

Elsa looked at me, eyes filled with concern and worry. My brain was still processing what had just happened, until I realized everything had been a dream until now. A very REAL feeling dream. "Elsa..." I whispered. She took me by the shoulders. "Anna, are you alright? What happened?" I fell into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay! It's alright. Just let it all out." Gently she stroked my back, comforting me. After a few minutes, I calmed down. My tears had soaked into Elsa's night gown. Did she mind..? She still stroked my back, trying her best to comfort me. She probably doesn't, right? She's my sister, after all. Eventually I pulled away, and those crying hiccups still invaded my breath. "Are you feeling better now?" Elsa asked with her hand on my shoulder. With my head hung I nodded. "That's good..." She replied. Some of the social awkwardness remained from the empty gap of almost no communication from our 13 years apart. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I finally lifted my head and looked into her eyes. "I-I mean, you don't have to, I understand if you don't want to, I just-" "They were *hic* both about y-you" I started with a shaky breath. I hugged my knees tightly, as leftover tears still streamed down my face. The images of both nightmares were extremely unwelcoming, but if I was to get this off my conscience, I'd have to talk about this sooner or later. Detail by detail, I explained everything. Elsa listened intently, looking slightly disturbed by my descriptions. After I was done explaining, another awkward silence hung in the air. It seemed like Elsa was going to say something several times, but I guess she thought otherwise. "Hey...Elsa?" "What is it?" I looked up at her with a small grin on my face. "D-do you wa- *hic* wanna build a *hic* snowman?" My sister's face light up, and a small smile crept on her lips. "Of course I do!"


End file.
